


La otra cara de la moneda

by LeoGirlConst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agregaremasparejasconformeactualice, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGirlConst/pseuds/LeoGirlConst
Summary: Stiles Stilinski es el humano patético, débil e inútil de l manada quienes parecen no comprender el papel esencial que el juega en sus vidas.Cuando la situación llega a su limite, el humano se aleje significativamente de ellos y justo en ese momento un nuevo problema llega para golpearlos con fuerza y la ayuda no está; en ese momento necesitan a su humano más que nunca.Pero Stiles desaparece, los ignora y cuando vuelve. Carga más secretos de los que le gustaría





	1. Prólogo

_«Que no se puede absolver al que no se arrepiente, ni arrepentirse y querer es posible pues la contradicción no lo consiente»_

**—La divina Comedia**


	2. Capítulo 1 [Solo comienza cuando te vas.]

Stiles Stilinski era un simple humano en medio de un grupo de seres sobrenaturales que decían eran una manada.

Una manada que había decidido que no le necesitaba de ninguna manera. Que no era más que un inútil, débil y menos que un estorbo para todos ellos.

— _Solo vete Stiles—_ le había dicho Scott cuando había buscado su ayuda después de que Jackson le hubiera indultado frente a todos y nadie le ha is defendido.

Ese " _Solo_ _vete_ " era un " _Estoy_ _de_ _acuerdo_ _pero_ _no_ _quiero_ _admitirlo_ " que le dolió más que nada en el mundo. Así que reuniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba se marchó del loft tragándose sus lágrimas y escuchando los truenos de lejos que anunciaban tormenta.

Para cuando llegó su casa había comenzado a llover y chorreaba litros de agua. Su casa –como siempre– estaba vacía, oscura y fría; el coche de su padre no estaba aparcado desde la tarde anterior indicando que había tomado un doble turno y que no llegaría hasta entrada la madrugada.

Esos dobles turnos hacían sentir a Stiles miserable y solitario. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se desplazó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación; su pequeño santuario, y se lanzó a la cama sin importarle mojarla.

Nadie le necesitaba; su padre lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre, de la única persona que le sonreía aun cuando hablaba demasiado. La que le consolaba cuando despertaba en medio de una pesadilla o que se quedaba despierta con él cuando no podía dormir.

Sus amigos ya no tenían de que preocuparse; no había ningún peligro en el pueblo y si llegaba, estaban Lydia y Allison para investigar. Así que; Stiles ya no era necesario para nadie; absolutamente nadie en el pueblo.

Decidió y motivado por una fuerza invisible y que le lleno de adrenalina tomó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo que había en la mesita de noche y garabateó una nota sencilla y directa que colocó sobre su cama sin importarle quien la encontrara.

Después se dirigió a su escritorio y saco un fajo de billetes que básicamente eran los ahorros de su vida, los guardo en una bolsa plástica y después los puso en su bolsillo. Abrió su laptop y compro el primer boleto de avión que salía en la hora más próxima.

**Ottawa, Canada.**

Lo suficientemente lejos de California para despertarse y decidir con más calma sus siguientes movimientos.

No agarró ninguna prenda más que las empapadas que llevaba, su celular, una sudadera seca que era relativamente nueva porque nunca la había usado y salió silbando tranquilamente por la puerta delantera. Llamó a un taxi y se quedó callado todo el camino al aeropuerto; emocionado y ansioso.

Por la mañana cuando el Sheriff llegaba muchas horas después de lo que se suponía preparó el desayuno favorito de Stiles en modo de disculpa. Desayuno que terminó en el suelo cuando abrió la puerta y no vio a su hijo durmiendo.

Para cuando el Sheriff hubo llamado a Scott; Stiles dormía profundamente con la cabeza recostada sobre el cristal a varios metros de altura rumbo a algo mejor.


End file.
